Orga Nanagear
Orga Nanagear was a childhood of Yukino Agria and is now her boyfriend. Appearance Orga is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing an extremely well built torso, and matching arms. His legs, however, are normal in size, and, therefore look quite miniscule when compared to his massive body. He has long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall on either side of Orga's face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black headband over his forehead; his eyes are shown to have white irises. Orga possesses an elongated, almost rectangular face, with his linear eyebrows being placed diagonally at his eyes' outer sides, pointing upwards; he sports a slight grimace. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. Orga's face is always shown to be adorned by dark stripes reminiscent of warpaint, which have been shown to vary from time to time: when first introduced, he had four vertical black stripes covering his chin, placed one near the other, resembling an unconventional beard. Most of Orga's muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, fur-rimmed, tiger-patterned cloth secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Encircling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings. Personality Orga is one of the quieter person, rarely ever talking or changing his neutral facial expression, even when engaged in battle. When actually confronted with an opponent, his demeanor appears to suit this neutrality, with him callously striking down his foe. Orga is not, however, above arrogance, and displayed this when Jura Neekis came to fight, smirking as he prepared his attack, fully confident he could fight on par with one of the strongest men on the planet. This overconfidence seems to leave him completely baffled whenever someone or something exceeds his expectations. He did, however, show a completely different, odd side of himself in regards to publicity: after his instantaneous defeat Orga instantly went on to sing a song, pulling out a microphone and using off-pitch words to exalt his guild, much to the surprise (and horror) of staidum. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Lightning God Magic': A form of God Magic which Orga is known for employing, whose produced element, electricity, is black in color. Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic', can be generated in places away from the caster. This Magic can also be employed in melee combat. **'120mm Black Lightning Cannon': A focused attack which is initiated by Orga horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the target. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name. **'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon': An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Orga challenged Jura Neekis to block this spell and subsequently fired it against him, but Jura's own attack caused it to miss its intended target. *'''Enhanced Speed: '''In spite of his hulking mass, Orga appears to be considerably swift, having managed, alongside most of his teammates, to interpose himself between Minerva and others, who were going to attack her in retaliation for her harsh treatment of Lucy Heartfilia, in a single instant; a noteworthy feat. Weapons None. Family *Unknown Mother *Jiemma (Father) *Minerva Orland (Sister) *Sherria Blendy (Sister) *Zancrow (Brother) Voice Actor Leo Fabian. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Supernatural